


Midnight is Coming

by nightwalker



Category: Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Jenny is a maudlin drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny may have finally figured out how to save the world, and maybe herself, but midnight is coming too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Nativity.

She doesn't want to die.

She wants to fight a little longer. There's something worth saving in this crapsack world and she thinks that maybe she's finally found the way to do it, the people she needs at her back to save the unsaveable, redeem the irredeemable. And if she can't save the world, she wants to save them, Jack and Shen with their noble ideals and Angie with her oddly vulnerable strength, so fucking smart beneath that super-hero costume. She wants to lurk in the shadows while Midnighter and Apollo snog – and shag, she really wants to see that, they'd be a feast for the eyes, she's sure. But mostly she's forgotten how to tell the difference between a shag and a lover and she thinks that if she watches long enough, she can figure out this thing they have between them, so heavy and deep and scary, unbreakable and fragile. She can feel it like electricity on her skin when she walks into whatever room they're in and she wants to feel that all the time until she can figure out why it's so almost-familiar. She wants to fix the Doctor, pick up the pieces of him and puzzle him out, snap the bits together one by one until she has a whole picture of who he used to be and another of who he could become and then find some bloody way of putting them together. 

She wants to change things. She wants to build something better than what they've got. 

Mostly, she doesn't want to die.

But there's something out there, an awareness of something very much like herself. Jenny thinks that the next Jenny, the new Jenny, the Jenny who will replace her when the clock strikes midnight, will be something to really watch out for. Something amazing. Maybe, just maybe, something Jenny always tried to be, but couldn't.

It's enough to drive her to drink, it really is.

But it's a taste of hope. Bittersweet, fleeting and insubstantial. But hope nonetheless. Midnight is coming, no matter what she does. All she can do is go out with a bang.

And be better the next time around.


End file.
